Bob
Tribe: Mallrats Story: (spoilers of character development throughout the seasons) Bob is loyal, obedient, fun-loving and cute. He originally belonged to Patsy and Paul but when they joined the Mallrats Bob became a member of the tribe too, despite Lex and others were reluctant to accept him. Apart from companionship, Bob the dog was also a useful watchdog - he can pick up on any intruders into the Mall and his powers of smell have been used to sniff out or track people. Bob is gradually accepted by all the Mallrats but always has a special bond with the younger members of the tribe, Patsy, Paul, and Cloe. In season 2, Ebony's plan to assassinate Tai-San goes tragically awry when Bob consumes some poisoned antidote that she was using. As a result, Bob died and the Mallrats held a funeral for him in the same place that Dal would later be buried. Bob has a blue ring drawn around his left eye. This is a nod to Pete the Pup from Hal Roach's Our Gang comedies. Article about Bob July 16th 2008 RETIRED CANINE STAR STILL GETS FAN MAIL by Rebekah Burgess http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b59/Dawntime/extras/bob.jpg If you live in Martinborough you could be forgiven for being unaware that the town houses a retired canine star. Bob the dog, a 14-year old golden retriever, is living out the rest of his days at Tirohana Estate, a boutique Martinborough vineyard set up 20 years ago. The pooch is best known for starring in television series The Tribe, a Wellington show that attracted a cult following in England and resulted in 300 episodes being made. Still to this day a photograph of the show's cast hangs in a room to the side of the vineyard's main desk. And the show's creator is, ironically, vineyard owner Raymond Thompson, who divides his time between harvesting grapes, writing a novel and producing films, but always carries a candle for his beloved dog, a canine still receiving fan mail from child followers and others, years after the show stopped screening. "He was a very good dog actor. He's got fans all over the world, Bob, so we kind of retired him to the vineyard and he's doing what he should do, which is being a dog. He's enjoying his retirement from the world of stardom. Still to this day he'll get the occasional letter from people that remember him and people that love him," Mr. Thompson said. Bob stands sentry to visitors to the Martinborough winery, his shaggy golden fur a magnet to eager hands. "Bob loves to be there and greet them. I often joke with the restaurant (visitors) when they eat out on the terraces rather than maitre'd they are greeted by maitre'dog." Mr. Thompson loves Bob for his eccentricity, his loveable nature and his ability to open windows, door and garbage can lids. "He's used to the good life, the high life and it continues to this day. Being a stunt dog he's able to do all sorts of things like open windows, he's amazing. He's like Lassie ad some of the other iconic animal stars." His nightly bed is made at Toby and Saranne James' house, who both work at the vineyard, as marketing and operations managers respectively. 'He's very loving," said Mrs. James, who is Mr.Thompson's daughter, said. "Always wants to be doing what we're doing, always wants to be one of us. A big sook." She agrees that Bob is a star at heart. "He likes to be the centre of attention at all times. He just loves people, he just loves to be cuddled, especially by the ladies. He's a real lady's man." --Keeping the dream alive... 11:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) On the 4th May 2011, tribeworld.com reported that Bob passed away . Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Dead